


Casey Vs Sexting

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [39]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck introduces Casey to sexting.inspired by s4 ep1
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Casey Vs Sexting

Chuck: Morgan thinks we need to sext to spicy up our relationship  
Chuck: Well he thinks you’re Sarah 

Casey: No

Chuck: Did you even think about it

Casey: I’m not sending you a dick pic

Chuck: I miss you  
Chuck: It’s not fair that you and Sarah get to go on the mission without me

Casey: I’ll be home in a day

Chuck: I miss your naked body

Casey: I’m on a plane next to your girlfriend, want me to pull my dick out?

Chuck: Don’t call her that  
Chuck: What are you wearing?

Casey: You saw me leave

Chuck: Still in the suit?  
Chuck: I should have taken a pic  
Chuck: that blue tie makes your eyes pop and I can’t stop thinking about it  
Chuck: Take a selfie

Casey: [image of him glaring at the phone]

Chuck: Is that your first selfie?  
Chuck: How did Sarah react to you taking it

Casey: She isn’t paying attention.

Chuck: Well even with the scowl on your face you are still cute 

Casey: Cute? 

Chuck: Sexy as hell  
Chuck: [image of him naked sitting on the edge of the sink with his back to the mirror taking the picture over his shoulder so Casey could see his ass]

Casey: Goddammit Chuck

Chuck: 😉😉😉

Casey: I hate you

Chuck: remember to save it in the hidden folder I showed you because our messages delete in a minute

Casey: I know how it works Bartowski

Chuck: Well have fun on the plane, I’m getting in the shower.  
Chuck: All alone  
Chuck: And naked  
Chuck: And hard  
Chuck: And horny  
Chuck: And thinking about your dick inside of me

Casey: Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be this fucking hard while wearing a suit and sitting on a plane?

Chuck: Nope  
Chuck: Send me a sound clip of you growling  
Chuck: I need it  
Chuck: For science

Casey: For science??? You mean for cumming?  
Casey: Even if I wanted to, which I don’t. I wouldn’t even know how to make one or send it.

Chuck: Right, forgot you were old  
Chuck: [Selfie of him in the shower, showing the top half of his body]

Casey: Why do you have your phone in the shower

Chuck: So I can send you naughty texts  
Chuck: Want a dick pic? I’ll gladly send you a video, but it’s going to be noisy so you might want to go to the bathroom or put headphones in. 

Casey: You are an asshole

Chuck: Sometimes  
Chuck: Want a picture of that too?

Casey: You can’t wait until I’m alone in my hotel room tonight?

Chuck: I’m already two fingers deep  
Chuck: But we can have phone sex when you get to the hotel too

Casey stared at the video, debating on if he wanted to go into the bathroom and watch it or shut off his phone and ignore it.

Chuck: Did you watch it?

Casey: Thinking about it

Chuck: I’m so close to coming Casey, help me come  
Chuck: Please John

Casey: Using my first name in text doesn’t have the same effect.

Chuck: I say it in the video 😉

Casey tried to stand up but he still had his seat belt on, and he was so flustered he was having trouble unbuckling it.  
“Are you okay Casey”  
“Shut up Walker” he almost tore the belt  
“World’s best assassin and he can’t even tackle a seatbelt on a plane” she laughed  
“Trying not to piss my pants, just forgot it was on” he growled, flipping her off as he walked to the back of the plane.

He checked to make sure the wireless headphones Chuck bought him were connected to his phone before he hit play.  
Chuck’s phone was sitting on one of the shelves in Casey’s shower pointing at Chuck who had his back to it, he was slightly bent forward, his right arm behind him with his middle finger quickly moving in and out of his hole.  
“Feels so good, wish you were here John, fuck your fingers would feel so much better” Chuck moaned loudly  
Casey managed to get his pants undone with one hand, letting them fall to the ground. He shoved his hand into his briefs gripping his cock.  
“Yes, Colonel” Chuck moaned as he pushed in a second finger.  
Casey fumbled with his phone, trying to stop the video and call Chuck.

Casey: video call me  
Casey: NOW

His phone rang once “You’re the worst”  
Chuck laughed “Whatcha doin?”  
“Gripping my dick way too hard so I don’t come all over my suit”  
“Sounds like a bad time”  
“I can’t believe I’m about to jack off in an airplane bathroom”  
“At least it’s a private plane”  
“Did you come yet?” Casey put his phone on the back of the sink, leaning against the wall. “Can you see me?”  
“Nope, didn’t come, just laying here in your bed waiting for you” Chuck turned his camera so Casey could see down his body “I can see you, can you see me?”  
“Yeah” Casey pushed his briefs down, letting them fall. His hand easily glided along his length from all the precome. “I haven’t done this in a really long time”  
“Phone sex? I’d assume you’ve never done it”  
“I’ve never had phone sex, I’m talking about jacking off”  
“Wait, you don’t jack off?”  
“We can talk about this later, I need to come” Casey growled.  
“If I was there I would be in front of you my hands braced on the wall as you fucked into me” Chuck reached between his legs, easily pressing two fingers into his slick hole “It would feel so good” He tried his best to hold his phone so Casey could see what he was doing.  
“God Chuck” Casey moaned quietly “Keep talking, I can’t make too much noise”  
“Want me to add another finger?” He made the most obnoxious noises, Casey couldn’t get enough.  
“Yeah, shit Chuck, keep moaning like that”  
“Feels good, but your dick would feel so much better, I miss your thick cock so much John” he moaned loudly, his hips lifting off the bed as his long fingers brushed over his prostate “  
Casey growled “So close”  
“Yeah, wanna come for me?” Chuck was breathing heavy into the phone “I want to see you come for me Colonel”  
He shoved his tie in his mouth to stop himself from yelling out Chuck’s name as he came.  
“Oh shit, I wish I could have heard you moan, fuck” Chuck moved his fingers quicker, “Shit” Chuck dropped his phone so he could wrap his hand around his dick, it only took a few strokes for him to come yelling out John.  
“Sorry I dropped my phone” Chuck wiped his hands on the towel he had from when he took a shower so he could pick up his phone to show Casey the mess he made.  
“I got come all over the wall” Casey tried to keep a straight face but it wasn’t working, he has smiled and laughed more since he met Chuck than he ever has in his life.  
“That was nice though wasn’t it?”  
“No” Casey grabbed a handful of paper towels to start cleaning up the mess.  
“You’re lying”  
“I’ll call you tonight”  
“Bye John” Chuck playfully bit his bottom lip  
“Casey hung up.

Chuck: Wait, you didn’t tell me about the masturbating thing

Casey: There is nothing to tell you

Chuck: You’ve never done it?

Casey: I didn’t say that  
Casey: I just haven’t done it in a really long time

Chuck: Why?

Casey: Don’t feel the need to

Chuck: I haven't since we started...whatever this is between us, but I used to all the time

Casey: I know  
Casey: I think it’s what you kids call dating.

Chuck: Wasn’t sure if we were a couple or sex buddies, we haven't really talked about it

Casey: Didn’t think we needed to talk about it

Chuck: Good, because I like you

Casey: I think you coming with my name on your lips was a good give away to that fact

Chuck: That was sexy, I’m at half-mast right now 

Casey: I’m not doing that again  
Casey: Even though I enjoyed it  
Casey: but feel free to send me pictures

“Stop looking at me Walker” Casey glared at her  
“Just wondering what is going on”  
“Nothing”  
“You’re blushing”  
“I’m warm, there is a difference”  
“Are you feeling okay? You were in the bathroom awhile”  
“Timing my bathroom breaks? Gross” the last word was more of a growl.  
“Just worried about you, we have a mission right when we land”  
“Ain’t that sweet” he huffed “I’m always mission ready, no need to worry about me”

Chuck: seeeeeeeee I knew you would.

Casey: I’m turning my phone off, your girlfriend is getting annoying

Chuck: FAKE  
Chuck: We are NOT a couple, stop calling her that  
Chuck: Especially since you just said we are a couple.

Casey: It was a joke, untwist your panties

Chuck: Panties is a gross word

Casey: Need to turn my phone off to get in the zone for this mission  
Casey: I’ll call you after

Chuck: Please be safe and come home to me Case

Casey: That's the plan.

Chuck: Gonna send you alllll the dick pics while your phone is off

Casey: Can’t wait.

“Chuck, what the hell is this?” Sarah shoved her phone across the desk, Chuck picked it up and looked at it. It was a text from him “Show me your bobbies...I didn’t send that, I would never say boobies, or ask for a picture of yours”  
“It’s from your number”  
“I see that, but do you really think I would send something like that?”  
Sarah just glared at him.  
Chuck looked at the time it was sent “Oh, uh yeah, Morgan sent this, he thinks we need to spice things up because we aren’t coupley enough when you come into the Buy More”  
“We need to start being closer then”  
“I’d rather not, public displays of affection are not my thing, especially at my place of work”  
“We need to do something”  
“How about we take this as an opportunity to break up, since everyone is suspicious anyway”  
“You know we can’t do that”  
“Ooooor we could just stay friends and literally nothing would change and everyone will leave me alone about it”  
“No”  
“You didn’t even think about it”  
“Go back to work Chuck, and tell Morgan if he sends me something like that again I’ll break his fingers”  
Chuck narrowed his eyes “So we can’t fake break up because you want to keep the cover but you’ll threaten to break his fingers, got it”  
“Just keep your phone away from him”  
“Have a good day Sarah”

Chuck: How did you get the day off?  
Chuck: I just spent three hours in Castle going through files and now I’m at the Buy More for eight hours wishing I could take a nap  
Chuck: And Sarah was being mean

Casey: Because I do what I want  
Casey: [Image of him standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped low around his waist]

Chuck: Holy shit!  
Chuck: I’m at work

Casey: How does it feel?

Chuck: Hard...it feels hard

Casey: maybe i'll try this masturbating thing you told me about

Chuck: That’s not funny

Casey: Too late, my hand his already wrapped around my dick, feels so good

Chuck: I think I just moaned out loud.

“Whatcha doin there buddy?”  
Chuck almost threw his phone “Jesus Morgan, you scared the crap out of me”  
“Did you take my advice? Are you sexting Sarah?”  
“No”  
“I know you’re lying”  
“Fine, yes I’m sending inappropriate texts” just not to Sarah  
“Niiiiice dude”  
“Shut up Morgan”  
“Need to take your lunch break and go over there” he wiggled his eyebrows  
“You know what, that is a great idea, cover for me?”  
“Yeah you betcha, The Morgan has your back”  
“Stop calling yourself that” Chuck had to adjust himself before standing up “And also Sarah said never text her from my phone again, or we will both kick your ass”  
“Yeah you say that but I’m the reason you’re about to have lunch break sex”  
“You are not the reason at all, not even a little bit”  
“Okay” he smiled  
“Bye,” Chuck walked as quickly as he could to get out of the store without looking too suspicious.

Chuck: Stop touching yourself.  
Chuck: I’m on the way

Casey: You just left work?

Chuck: Well I’m not about to get off in the Buy More bathroom  
Chuck: And I’m so hard right now  
Chuck: I’m now apologizing for the plane thing, but to be fair the PRIVATE plane was well private and you could easily sneak away.

Casey: Door is unlocked, make sure you lock it behind you

Chuck almost tripped running up the stairs, then again when he walked into Casey’s room and saw him lying on the bed completely naked.  
“Um, I was going to say something but your body is too distracting”  
“Then don’t say anything”  
Chuck tried to pull his shirt off forgetting he had a tie on, making Casey laugh “Do you need help?” Casey reached over hooking a finger in the front of Chuck’s pants and pulling him closer so he could start getting his pants off.  
When he got Chuck’s pants and underwear down he kissed along Chuck’s hip “Are you ever going to get your shirt off” Casey growled against his skin  
“Not if you keep that up”  
“Then good luck” He placed open mouthed kisses along Chuck’s dick. “Because I’m not stopping”  
Chuck’s knees went weak “I’m gonna fall if you keep that up”  
“Then you better fucking hurry”  
Chuck groaned as Casey took all of Chuck into his mouth, Chuck really needed to learn how he did that without gagging. 

“So who have you been sexting because it’s not me?”  
“Um no one?” Chuck couldn’t look at up at Sarah because he knew she would be able to tell he was lying  
“Morgan congratulated me on our afternoon sex two day ago and said it was all because he started our adventure in sexting”  
“I think now is the time you can break his fingers”  
“I looked at your phone records and it shows that you’ve been texting but not who or what you are texting, which is odd”  
“That’s so weird, maybe it’s a bug or something”  
“Chuck”  
“Sarah”  
“Guess I’ll have to tighten your security”  
“I think it’s fine”  
“You left work two days ago and neither me or Casey knew where you were or who you were with”  
“I didn’t die”  
“That’s not the point Chuck”

Chuck: S.O.S Castle  
Chuck: What does S.O.S even mean?  
Chuck: Does it mean I need help?  
Chuck: Because I need help  
Chuck: Not 9-1-1 help, but Sarah is being nosey

“Are you texting them now?”  
“No” he lied  
“Let me see your phone” She held out her hand  
“Yeah, no that’s not gonna happen” he stood up and took a few steps away from her “You can’t run”  
“That was creepy” Chuck took another step back “I was just texting Casey asking him to come down here because you are being weird”  
“I’m being protective, there is a difference” she stepped closer, “And Casey will be on my side on this, so just tell me”  
Chuck was debating if he should take off running or hope Casey would show up and save him, thankfully Casey showed up.  
“Walker, leave the kid alone before you scare him to death”  
“Did you know he has been seeing someone and he left work the other day to meet up with them?” Sarah took a step back  
“Yeah, why do you care? You aren’t actually dating him”  
“I thought you would have been more concerned about his safety”  
“I knew where he was, and I knew he was safe. I don’t need to run things by you because I’m the one in charge of his whereabouts, not you, can I get back to work now?”  
“Yes, good idea” Chuck walked behind Casey “Bye Sarah”

“What the hell was that?”  
“Morgan took my phone and texted her ‘show me your boobies’ last week, then he saw me texting you and he thought it was Sarah so he said he would cover for me when I left and came over to your apartment and then he said something to Sarah about it and she went along with it then cornered me in Castle”  
“You need to tell Grimes to mind his own damn business and stop letting him touch your phone”  
“Sorry”  
“We might need to come up with a story to tell Beckman so you can end your cover relationship”  
“I suggested that to Sarah but she said absolutely not, even though it wouldn’t change anything because most people don’t think we are even together because we aren’t touchy feely and she suggested we be more touchy and I don’t want to touch her”  
“I’ll take care of it”  
Chuck looked around the breakroom just to double check that they were alone before giving Casey a quick kiss. “Sorry”  
“Don’t be” Casey grabbed his tie and pulled him into another kiss. “It will all work out, or we will have to run away and change our names” Casey laughed as he walked out of the breakroom  
“Wait what?” Chuck chased after him

Chuck scratched his collar bone, he had to try and make the noise that came out of his mouth sound more like pain than pleasure when his fingers hit the bruises that were there from the night before.  
“Are you okay Chuck?” Sarah questioned  
“Um yeah, I apparently have a bruise there from that mission or something”  
“Did you get hurt? Are you okay?”  
“Must have been one of those bruises that just appear and you have no idea where they came from”  
Casey gave him a knowing look, “Can we stop talking about how fragile Bartowski is and call Beckman so we can get the hell home”  
“Why are you so eager to get out of here?” Sarah sat down at the table between Chuck and Casey  
“I have a date tonight,” he said in a dry ton  
Sarah laughed “Cleaning your guns while eating steak and drinking whiskey alone isn’t a date”  
“Says who” he turned on the big screen on the wall and called General Beckman  
“Great job team as always”  
“Thank you General” Casey nodded.  
“And Mr. Bartowski”  
Chuck sat up straighter in his chair “I didn’t do it”  
General Beckman and Casey both rolled their eyes, it was kind of scary how similar their facial expressions could be.  
“I have been informed that people at the Buy More are starting to question your relationship with Agent Walker and as good of a spy as you both are, sometimes it’s hard to fake chemistry. So if you would like to end the fake relationship you have my permission”  
“Why wasn’t I informed before this decision was made?” Sarah looked at Chuck then at the General.  
“I don’t need to run my decisions by you, and there is no need for the cover anymore, you can be friends and Mr. Bartowski can pursue a real relationship if he chooses. With you close by and Colonel Casey working with him I think you three have established enough of a friendship to keep the cover of why you three are always together. No need to force a fake relationship”  
“How can it be safe for him to go out and date? It’s putting him at risk”  
“His new relationship has been approved by me already”  
“Who is it?” Sarah looked at Chuck who was avoiding looking at her  
“When he is ready to tell you then he will”  
“And what if I see them and think Chuck is in danger and risk his cover”  
“That’s enough questions for today Agent Walker, see you all tomorrow” she ended the video call.  
“So are you going to tell me who it is?”  
“No”  
“Why didn’t you tell me before you went to Beckman and warned me that this conversation was going to happen so that I was prepared for it and not caught off guard”  
“I didn’t” Chuck looked at Casey for help  
“Chuck came to me since you refused to listen to what he wanted and I took it to the General because that’s part of my job as his handler.”  
“Fine” Sarah tossed the file she was holding down on the table as she stood up, “You two can finish the paperwork, I’m leaving”  
Chuck waited till the door to the Orange Orange was closed before he started talking “You told Beckman about”  
“Shut up” Casey cut him off”  
“I want to talk about it”  
Casey looked up at the camera in the corner of the room “You can, but there is a high chance Walker went up there to look at her computer and watch us in hopes that you would open your big mouth, surprise you didn’t already tell her on accident”  
“Sorry” he mumbled  
“We can talk later”

“What if she is watching me go to your apartment?”  
“I don’t give a fuck Bartowski”  
“So you really told Beckman we are dating? Weren't you scared you were going to lose your job?”  
“Yes I told her, and I informed her that we have been together for a few months and no one has noticed and it has not affected our jobs and neither of us will change that”  
“Thank you” Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s middle, lightly kissing his neck as he buried his face against it.  
“Don’t think I didn’t hear that moan earlier” Casey rubbed Chuck’s back, he wasn’t a fan of human contact before he started dating Chuck, but now he really enjoyed hugging Chuck after a long day or being curled up together watching a movie.  
“It was an accident, I forgot I looked like a dalmatian” He let out a small laugh “And it’s your fault I have a biting kink now” his hands made their way under Casey’s shirt “So when I accidentally touched one I got a little turned on”  
He moved his hand up to Chuck’s chin, tilting his face up “How about we have dinner then I can add some more” he smirked into a kiss.  
Chuck moaned, deepening the kiss, one of his hands staying on Casey’s back, the other one moving to the front of Casey’s jeans “I think we should order delivery, and while we wait we shower off the mission dirt and have a little fun, then we can eat, then we can spend the rest of the night doing naughty things” his fingers trailing through Casey’s trail of hair right above his pants.  
Casey lightly bit along Chuck’s jaw between words “I like that idea”

“Are you home yet?”  
“No, finishing up some paperwork in Castle before I leave”  
“Can you stop by the store and get stuff for dinner, I told Ellie I was going to cook dinner tonight to introduce her to the person I’m dating”  
“So you’re going to give her food poison so she is madder about that than you dating an ex-Marine assassin”  
“Hey, I’m getting better, and I also thought you would help me cook something”  
“Maybe if you ask nicely”  
“We will have plenty of time for naughty things before we cook,  
“Bye love you” Chuck froze, his phone falling from his hand. “Shit” he looked around panicked before he leaned down to get his phone from under the Nerd Herd desk and of course when he stood back up Casey was standing on the other side of the desk.  
Casey reached over the desk and grabbed Chuck’s tie pulling him closer “Did you mean that?”  
Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat “I guess”  
“Good” Casey kissed him, way too inappropriately for where they were.  
He let go off Chuck’s tie, letting his fall forward against the desk “Love you too Bartowski” he smirked as he walked away.  
“What just happened?”  
Chuck looked over to see Morgan standing next to him “He loves me” Chuck had a big smile on his face “Holy shit, John Casey loves me” Chuck jumped over the desk and ran to the parking lot, he caught up to Casey just as he was opening the car door.  
“Casey wait” he yelled maybe a bit too loud  
Casey turned just in time for Chuck to slam into him, he grunted “What the hell”  
“You can’t just do that and walk away” Chuck grabbed his face and kissed him. Casey’s hands gripping Chuck’s hips pulling him closer.

“What happened to not liking public displays of affection?”  
Chuck stopped kissing him, but didn’t turn around “Um, well I’m not really but um”  
“Just because he didn’t want to touch you doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to touch me” Casey interrupted  
“That’s not it” He turned to face Sarah “Well kind of, but um I’m not a fan of it but I was caught up in the moment, sorry”  
“Don’t apologize to her, you’re an adult”  
“So this is who you’ve been dating?”  
“Yeah” Chuck still couldn’t make eye contact with her “It’s been a few months”  
“That explains why Casey has been happier” She looked over Chuck’s shoulder at Casey, “I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me? We could have ended our fake relationship sooner”  
Chuck shrugged “We haven’t told anyone”  
Sarah looked over at the Buy More, “I think everyone knows now”  
Chuck had a huge smile on his face, “Probably because Casey told me he loved me in the middle of the Buy More”  
“Love?” Sarah raised her eyebrows “Interesting”  
“Get back to work Bartowski, I’ll see you in a couple hours”  
Chuck turned back to him “Love you”  
Casey glared at Sarah until she walked away “Love you too Bartowski” he gave him a quick kiss.  
“Think I can get away with leaving now?”  
“You’re the golden boy, you can do whatever you want”  
“You’re probably right, but I do have some stuff to do”  
“It’s just a few more hours, you’ll survive” Casey kissed him again  
“Yeah but all they are going to do is ask about us”  
“Tell them I’ll staple their mouths shut”  
“Gross”  
“Bye Chuck”  
“Love you”  
“I’ve hit my quota for saying that for the next twelve hours”  
“My quota is 100 times an hour so I’m not even close”  
Casey playfully shoved Chuck “Walk away before I bend you over the hood”  
“You’d never violate Vic like that, but I like the thought”  
Casey smacked Chuck’s ass as he walked away “Love you, Chuck”  
Chuck fist pumped the air feeling like Jake from Sixteen Candles in celebration of Casey saying it again.

Casey: Gonna take a shower  
Casey: [image of him naked in front of the mirror with his hand covering his dick]

Chuck: You are evil

Casey: Your long fingers would feel so much better than mine

Chuck: WHERE? WHERE ARE YOUR FINGERS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Casey: [Image of a bottle of lube]  
Casey: Use your imagination

Chuck: holy fuck….  
Chuck: Are you serious?  
Chuck: I’m so hard it hurts  
Chuck: It’s going to take me forever to get home, uuuuugggghhh  
Chuck: Please wait for me 

Casey: You started this sexting thing…

Chuck: I’m starting to regret it

Casey: I like it


End file.
